He still doesn't remember?
by falling into heaven
Summary: He still doesn't remember?" "Remember what!" Post-ep for Russet Potatoes, RigsPelt, team frienship.


I decided to take a shot at a Rigspelt fic, set after Russet Potatoes. Loved the kiss...

Anna :)

Disclaimer: *in a sing-song voice* not gonna happen! Not gonna happen!

* * *

It was typical that Cho was late the next day. It meant that Grace had to sit in awkward silence, trying to avoid Rigsby's curious gaze. It would appear that he genuinely did not remember kissing her.

But she _definately _remembered kissing him.

She could remember every minute detail such as the searing heat of his hand resting on the back of her neck, the tingling from where his body pressed up against hers, and the shivers down her spine as his lips moved freely over hers, finally claiming them as his after all that time.

It was also typical that the kiss they had both been aching for would come whilst one of them was hypnotised (though Grace had to admit, she had thought it would be _her _hypnotised by _Jane_, not Rigsby by some small lunatic woman with a desperate crush on her boss...)

She could feel the ever-present blush (damn you, red hair...) creeping across her neck and face, causing Rigsby to stare ever more intently.

"Hey, Grace?" He said softly. "You alright?"

"Uh... yeah..." she muttered, letting her hair fall across her face and act as a curtain. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh... okay. Well, if you, uh... need to talk, you... uh, you can talk to me, right?"

She shot hom a genuine smile, unable to stop herself. "Yeah, I know, Wayne."

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a little while longer, before Cho came ambling in, relaxed as usual. "What's up with you two?" He asked, glancing from Rigsby's confused face (a regular look for him, bless... Grace thought with a smile) and Van Pelt's flushed face.

"We were, um..."

"Doing it in Lisbon's office?" Cho finished seriously. Though it was intended as a joke, Cho knew the chances of that were incresing by the day. Jane's initial comment of Rigsby wanting to ask the junior agent back to his hotel room, and Grace wanting to say yes hadn't helped ease the sexual tension that, as Angela Montenegro said so accurately, was enough to power a small midwestern city.

"No!" Grace said a little too quickly.

"Wow, you _were_-"

"Boss!" Grace's face turned an even deeper (if that was possible) shade of pink.

Lisbon, who had just stuck her head round the glass wall, looked at her. "Van Pelt? Whatever you were doing, stop."

"She was thinking about what Rigsby did yesterday." Jane announced in a sing-song voice as he strolled in and took his favourite spot on the couch, which had been unofficially declared as 'his'.

"Oh." The team leader grinned, and sat on the edge of Van Pelt's desk. "He still doesn't remember?"

"Remember _what_?" Rigsby demanded, clearly confused.

"He remebers." Cho said, not looking up from the paperwork he was filling out.

"Oh, I don't know..." Jane sighed. "If he did, he and Van Pelt would have snuck off and be-"

"JANE!" Grace yelled.

"Oooh." He smirked. "Someone's touchy or has she been-"

"GODAMNIT, JANE!"

Poor Rigsby looked positively befudled. "The hell's going _on_?! What did I _do_?!"

"Do you want to show him or shall I?" Jane asked Van Pelt, who smirked.

"Oh, that honour's all yours."

"Whoa! It was a bluff. But if you want me to k-"

"JANE!"

Lisbon glanced at the younger agent. "As infuriating as he can be, could you _please _stop yelling?" She asked in a bored voice.

"Sorry."

Jane sat up, eyes widening. "Whoa, headrush!"

Even Cho looked amused at the thought of what Jane was about to do.

Patrick stood up and closed the gap between himself and Rigsby.

Rigsby looked alarmed. "Whatever you're gonna do, I'd prefer Grace to do it!"

"I bet you would." Cho deadpanned.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT I DID?"

Finally, Jane took pity on them. Well, it was more the desperate look on Grace's face than Rigsby's confusion, but that was a technicality. "Think of what you most want to do. You can do anything in the room, anything at all..."

Rigsby coloured as they all watched him intently, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Though Grace was proabaly thinking of the PG-13 version, Jane thought. Cho and Lisbon were not that naive.

"Well, you did it."

"I-I-I... I-"

"You-You-You... You kissed Grace." Jane announced, taking a distinct pleasure in making Rigsby blush like a high school girl, Lisbon laugh prettily and even Cho crack a rare smile.

Grace, however, looked as though she either wanted to hit something (or someone), or burst into tears. With Van Pelt, you never knew which way she'd swing.

"Oh, damn. Grace-" Rigsby's eyes sought frantically for Grace's, that met his slowly. "I'm..."

"Sure not sorry." Jane interrupted, glaring at Lisbon as she smacked him in the chest. "Oh, please! Saying sorry is saying you regret your actions, and here is no way Rigsby regrets giving Grace the best kiss of her young life!"

"JANE!"

This time, Lisbon did not waste her breath telling Grace to lower her voice. The situation was beyond salvation anyway.

"Really?" Rigsby stood up, his height causing him to look down to her, despite Grace's almost statuesque height.

Grace alternated between shooting Jane 'drop dead' glares, and nervous glances at Rigsby.

"Really." Jane confirmed.

Lisbon chuckled. "This... oh this is so inappropriate."

Cho nodded. "Yet so much better than paperwork."

Jane glanced at his desk, and saw the aforementioned work pushed to one side, and Cho's hands clasped on the desk, his weight leant on one elbow. "Wow This is like a soap opera!"

Lisbon inclined her head towards Rigsby. "Go on. You have permission."

Wayne grinned and looped an arm round the back of Grace's neck, his hand burning her skin, pulling her towards him and fastening his lips to hers. He felt her suck in her breath and tense, before responding, opening her mouth slightly, her body moulding to his.

Jane started clapping loudly, a broad grin spread across his face. "Bravo!"

Lisbon cleared her throat. The tow agents sprung apart, swallowing guiltily.

She stood up, heading for her office. As an afterthought, she called "Keep it out of the office!"

Rigsby grinned. "I remember."

Jane rolled his eyes, crashing back onto his couch. "Oh, now he remembers for sure!"

Cho smirked. "He knew all along."

The psychic nodded. "Oh yeah!"

* * *

Green button. Clicky. Make my day. It's my birthday on Saturday, so goshdarnit, review! Please!


End file.
